Tu verdadero yo
by Pez azul
Summary: Kise está realmente emocionado, conocerá a una de las personas que más admira en el mundo entero pero, pronto se dará cuenta de que él no es más que una persona normal, con defectos incluidos. ¿Le seguirá idolatrando o nacerá un sentimiento más realista? AoKise, Kagakuro, MuraAka, MidoTaka.


**Capítulo uno**

**La peor primera impresión**

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener los ojos abiertos y prestar atención a la aburridísima clase de matemáticas. Pero, no podía.

Hacía demasiado calor.

Tenía muchísimo sueño.

Odiaba los números.

Y, por sobre todas las cosas, él le distraía con sus estúpidos y ruidosos ronquidos.

¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado?

Incluso hablaba en sueños, como si el sonido de sus ronquidos no fuera lo suficientemente molesto.

Se volteó lo suficiente como para mirarle de reojo y, sin poderlo evitar, una mueca de decepción cruzó su rostro.

Hace tan solo unos cuantos días atrás, creyó morir de la emoción al enterarse de que asistiría a la misma escuela. Simplemente no lo podía creer: sería compañero de clases de la persona por quién daría la vida, a quién admiraba por sobre todas las cosas... Solía soñar con que sería alguien respetable, honesto, encantador, espontáneo, sincero... ya saben, todo un tipo ideal. Sin embargo, estaba equivocado.

Comenzó a reír para sí mismo, nostálgico.

Durante el primer día de clases mientras se encaminaba hacia su salón correspondiente, apenas podía caminar y respirar con normalidad debido a los nervios. En un intento por controlar los numerosos retorcijones de estómago, se dirigió al baño, empapando su rostro y mirándose al espejo.

-Ya cálmate, ni siquiera te conoce...-murmuró para sí mismo.-Contrólate y no te arrojes sobre él...-

Una vez algo más relajado, se dirigió al salón y entró.

Y justo en ese momento, lo único que pudo sentir fue un golpe, dolor de los mil diablos, calor recorriéndole el rostro y luego, todo se le apagó.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba. Era una habitación pequeña, blanca, limpia, con muchas camas repartidas en hileras y numerosos papelitos que indicaban lo que debías hacer en caso de caer, quemarte la piel, tragar algo tóxico, etc.

Ah.

Estaba en la enfermería.

¿Por qué?

Se levantó y, de manera imprevista, un dolor fuertísimo le recorrió el rostro.

Ouch. Ouch.

-Mire, ya despertó, ¿me puedo largar ahora?, debería estar durmiendo…-en ese momento, bostezó a más no poder, sin intentar siquiera tapar su boca- Tengo sueño y los recreos para mí son sagrados.- volteó los ojos.

Entornó los ojos, enfocándole.

Alto, moreno, ojos de un hermoso azul, mirada dura, labios fruncidos en evidente molestia.

-Eres un verdadero animal, Aomine- sin elevar el tono de su voz, la chica de cabellos rosados le reprendió, tironeándole una oreja.-Le has golpeado, mira como le has dejado el rostro... y es su primer día de clases.-le miró preocupada- Tiene el labio roto y la nariz hinchada.-

-¡Ay! No fue mi culpa, Satsuki-apartándola, le miró aun más fastidiado.- Fue la culpa de él- le apuntó con el dedo.-Debería ser más atento y no estorbar en el primer día de clases.-se encogió de hombros.-Se interpuso en el camino de mi pelota, punto. Además, no es que se vaya a morir por un chichón. -le miró con odio.-¿Qué, eres un príncipe? Debilucho.-

¿Cómo podían armar tal escándalo por ese niñato rubio que tenía cara de modelo? Era un maldito exagerado, y un llorón.

¿Qué?

¿Qué estaba diciendo ese maldito gorila que se encontraba junto a su cama?

Por el amor de Dios, ¡le había golpeado en el rostro, maldita sea! Y no fue un golpe de lo más amoroso por decirlo así, le había dolido como una patada en los bajos.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, idiota?-se incorporó como pudo, mirándole con auténtico odio.-¿Ni siquiera te vas a disculpar?-

-Es evidente que no, tonto.-igualmente molesto, le miró con suma frialdad.-Me largo, vámonos Satsuki.-

-¿Eh?- sorprendida, le siguió reticente.-Pero...-

-Nada de peros, nos vamos.-le tomó por el brazo, llevándosela a rastras.-

-¡Oye!-gritándole, le vio desaparecer, hirviendo de rabia e indignación.-

Un movimiento brusco le devolvió a la realidad, sorprendiéndole.

-¿Qué miras?-abriendo los ojos somnolientos, le miraba molesto.-No me dejas dormir, quítate.-estiró la mano, apartándole.-

Sin que se diera cuenta, había ido acercándose cada vez más, hasta acabar casi encima de Aomine.

Tal y como lo haría un psicópata cualquiera.

-Miro a un gorila, evidentemente.-se volteó, molesto.-

-¿Eh?- sin perder el tiempo, arrancó un pedazo de papel y garabateó en el unas cuantas líneas. En cuanto hubo terminado se lo lanzó, impactándole en el cuello.-

-¡Ay!-acariciándose el cuello, se volteó.-¿Qué..?- en ese momento, vio el papel en el suelo.

Se agachó lo suficiente para cogerlo, leyendo su contenido:

**Eres un idiota.**

Y eso era todo, nada más ni nada menos.

Le comenzaron a temblar las manos por la rabia.

Volteando el papel, respondió:

**Vete al infierno.**

Se volteó y se la lanzó, impactándole en plena frente.

-Ustedes dos, ¿podrían prestar atención?- molesto, el profesor se acercó a ellos.- Los dos están castigados.-

-¿Qué?- poniéndose de pie, amoldó la voz en un respetuoso tono.-Profesor, no puedo cumplir el castigo el día de hoy... tenemos entrenamiento y un partido esta tarde.-le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más elocuentes.-

-¿Ah si? Pues... cumplirás tu castigo otro día.-le devolvió la sonrisa.-Y tú también.-miró a Kise.-

-Está bien, señor.-

-Bien. Es hora de irme, con permiso.-guardando sus cosas, se preparó para ir al gimnasio.-Deséame suerte, niñato rubio.-le dedicó una sonrisa enorme, burlesca.-

-Aomine, recuerda que tenemos examen la próxima semana- arrugando el ceño, sonrió y miró al rubio.-Dale tu cuaderno para que nuestro querido alumno se ponga al día... ya saben, intenten ser amigos.-sonriendo de forma vengativa, se alejó.-

-Ya lo oíste... estaré en el gimnasio.-y sin agregar nada más, se fue.-

Maldita sea.

Lo odiaba.

Con toda su alma.

¿Quién diría que se llevaría tan mal con la persona que más amaba, admiraba e idolatraba en el mundo entero?

Hasta hace algunos días, hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por tan solo pasar unos cuantos minutos con él, escucharle o simplemente jugar un uno contra uno.

Era su estrella favorita de baloncesto...

Pero, todo lo que pensó o imaginó era mentira. No era para nada el ser ideal y gentil que creyó que sería...

Definitivamente, tenía de él la peor primera impresión del mundo y, lo que era peor, era que ésta no mejoraba.


End file.
